No food for 'Hime (and other drabs)
by NotYoloEnough4
Summary: Many drabs connected to each other, several pairings going on at the same time. UlquiHime, AiShin, Nnoiszay, IchiRuki, UlquiSzay, KiraShuu & there'll be more
1. BEFORE YOU START READING

I love writing drabbles. And I'll move all of them in this story, so there will be many. There are several stories going on simultaneously, but I may put in some pieces not connected to any of these. And here are the summaries of what's going on:

-**The UlquiHime storyline**: Orihime wants food and Ulquiorra is trying to get her some. Of course, he gets into trouble because of this. After this they have a bunch of philosophical talks & much more

-**The NnoiSzay storyline**: Szayel is in love with Nnoitra, who's apparently only concerned about screwing his fracción day and night. So, first, the scientist has fun with making him angry, but then he regrets it and collapses mentally (taking advice from Sun-sun). A good idea, however, will help him.

-**The AiShin storyline**: Aizen's having a lot of awkward flashback including his ex-taichou. Surprise end!

-**The IchiRuki storyline**: Ichigo and Rukia are having a few mishaps here and there at Urahara's while training. Rukia's also moving in with Renji which makes Ichi feel rather... uneasy.

-**The ShuuKira storyline**: Kira is destructed by Ichimaru Gin's betrayal and Shuuhei wants to comfort him.

-**The YoruSoi storyline**: Just random things, dunno if I'm gonna connect some.

-**The UlquiSzay storyline**: Ugh, not even a storyline. They don't have a lot of stuff, not planning to make more than one drab.

I know, it's random. And unconnected. And idiotic. And like can't-decide-if-to-be-a-yaoi-fangirl-or-like-het-pairings-more. But it's amusing to write. Not many things amuse me, so I'll do this.

My eyes on you, still.

~NYE


	2. No food for 'Hime (UlquiorraOrihime)

# No food for 'Hime (and other drabs) #  
Orihime was hungry.  
Not that she didn't get enough food; they regulary sent Ulquiorra three times a day to feed her. The thing was, that food didn't taste like anything. Since hollows don't eat, they are horrible cooks, especially for Orihime Inoue, famous for loving strong and weird tastes. They didn't have broccoli with curry and sweet potatoes, neither chicken wings fried in chocolate and pepper. The only thing she knew was that they consumed huge amounts of green tea because Aizen liked it. On the other hand she didn't know what the three shinigami even ate in Hueco Mundo. She wondered what kinds of food they had. ,,Do you eat?'' She once asked Ulquiorra when he was delivering her breakfast. ,,No'' he said simply.  
,,And what about Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama and Tousen-sama?  
,,No one knows''  
,,Come on, they must eat, or else they'll starve!'' Orihime formed fists with her hand and jumped up with excitement. Ulquiorra's disinterest now seemed the exact opposite of this.  
,,Nobody would ever be so foolish to ask them such a thing. Besides, only trash need to eat.'' The girl started walking towards him. She stood in front of the Espada (who miraculously shifted his eyebrows by two millimeters) and pointed at him with her finger.  
,,Listen now, I eat and I'm not trash! I'm sick and tired of you calling me like that! You are awfully rude for your high position, you know!'' The green-eyed man stared at her like he was wondering about something. Then he finally talked.  
,,There are only four people worthy of my honor: Aizen-sama and the three Espada with higher rank than me. Anyone else doesn't matter.'' ,,If I'm this useless, then why does Aizen-sama keep me here?'' ,,You're a special case, woman.''  
,,And why can't you be nice with me if I'm a special case?'' Ulquiorra sighed.  
,,You win. You got me tangled up in my words. I'm sorry, Inoue Orihime.'' Before the girl could say anything, he left the room. She stared at the door her captor had just closed. Her eyes were shining like diamonds.  
,,So he did know my name...'' 


	3. Snow (AizenShinji)

# Snow (drab) #  
We've been sitting there for like an hour that evening, but I couldn't get tired of watching it.  
Yes, the snow. I loved it.  
It made this miserable world look a bit like Hueco Mundo, turning it all white and, most important, silent. Silent enough so I could hear my own thoughts, finally.  
But then, another thing came in to disturb my mind: a thing called Hirako Shinji, who happened to be my captain.  
,,It's annoying'' he said with that weird face he made in ninety percent of occasions. ,,Why do you hate snow, Hirako-taichou?'' I asked with my false innocent tone.  
,,It's cold'' yes, he was the most simple-minded man I've ever seen. It almost made me angry seeing something so beautiful hated for such a stupid reason.  
,,I like it very much'' I said.  
,,Tch.'' Was his only comment. Another few minutes of silence came after this amazingly intelligent dialogue. ,,Let's go inside, Sosuke. I'm cold.''  
,,But I want to watch the snow!''  
,,But it's cold'' You don't say, I almost commented. ,,You should dress up more.'' I said.  
,,It's easier to stay inside'' he replied in his usual style. After another bunch of peaceful seconds he started whining again.  
,,It's friggin' cold, why can't we watch it from the window?!''  
I sighed. How the hell could I shut him up? An amusing idea came to my mind.  
,,What the fuck?!'' Shinji yelled as I wrapped my arms around him.  
,,You said you were cold.'' I was right wondering how was it even possible when his body temperature was probably higher than mine. He was that lazy kind of person who never ever cared about his duties (leaving everything to me) and, on top of it, he always bitched about every single thing. Oh, and he called me by my first name.  
Even so, I found him an entertaining personality. He was quite smart too, enough to be suspicious about me and help my plan with it. And as for the name, it annoyed me so much that after ignoring it for a long time, I realized it didn't piss me off anymore. The way he tried to send me over the edge (and failed at it) amused me enough to be worth it. ,,What yer thinking, Sosuke?'' He asked suddenly. I almost forgot about hugging him.  
,,Snow'' I kept on holding him. I could feel every single beat of his heart and I knew he was flustered.  
,,Are you upset, taichou?'' I asked. ,,Guess yer right. It's pretty but it's damn cold'' this was how I could manipulate a smart person with only one hug. 


	4. Finally! (UlquiorraOrihime)

# Finally! (Drab) #  
Well, Orihime was pleased to win against Ulquiorra last time but she still didn't have any decent food. She desperately tried to find a way to get what she wanted but when she came up with some genius plan, at the end she always realized she couldn't get out of her room. One day she decided to get help from someone, and there weren't so many people to ask but one.  
,,Please, Ulquiorra, let me out, just a bit! There's such a nice weather outside!''  
,,Don't try to make a fool of me, woman. Weather never changes in Hueco Mundo.'' He answered without even looking at the redhead who tried to prevent him from leaving.  
,,Okay! If you won't let me out, I won't eat anything even from that awful food!'' She pouted.  
,,If you're not going to eat, I will...''  
,,I know, tie me down and force it down my throat! I already know that, you only told me like fifteen times! Just leave if you want, you emo!'' The mocking didn't amuse the Quarta Espada. However, he sighed then said:  
,,You want to beg to Aizen-sama for his food, right?'' The girl looked up at Ulqiorra full of hope, which didn't last long.  
,,If that's the point, there's no way I'd let you out.'' Then he left.  
Orihime sat in a corner and started crying.  
,,Why is he so mean with me?'' She muttered, like any of the dull furniture in the room (obviously designed by Ulquiorra) could hear her. Then the orange haired girl started to wonder why was she caring anyway. Maybe it was the fact that no one else cared about her in that huge bunker with a weird spanish name she always forgot. Even so, knowing that this one person was actually the one who took her there wasn't so reassuring. She sat in the same place for another hour after her eyes dried completely. Then she suddenly heard footsteps, then a monotone voice informing her about his intrusion. Ulquiorra came in, but this time his hands were wrapped around a box instead of being in his pockets where he usually kept them (this pose made Orihime wonder if he even ha hands).  
,,Here'' he said as he carefully put the object on the small, white table. He went out without a word.  
The girl peeked a little in the box and a smile appeared on her face suddenly.  
There were burritos, spicy chicken, nachos with cheese sauce, three packs of peanuts and an amazing amount of dried persimmons. ,,He brought me food! He brough me food! Yaaaay! Next time I see him I'll hug him so hard that he won't be able to breathe!'' The girl singed while dancing around the food pile in the white box. But she suddenly shut up when she heard a voice outside yelling.  
,,WHERE'RE 'EM? AIZEN-SAAAAAAN! YA KNOW I CAN'T LIVE W'OUT 'EM! WHERE D'YA PUT 'EM? AIZEN-SAAAAAAAAN!''


	5. Pissing off Nnoitra (NnoitraSzayel)

# Pissing off Nnoitra (drab) #  
Szayel was walking around Las Noches.  
Really, why was he? It's a well known fact he likes being in his lab much more. And he hates Espada. So why was he waddling there like he had nothing else to do?  
Well, that was the exact point. He had nothing else to do, so he went to look for some entertaining activity.  
He didn't even know whose headquarters he was visiting, he just hoped to find someone interesting there; an Espada would be the best. And there he was, he finally found one.  
When their sights crossed, he immediatly recognized who it was, by the simple fact that he was staring at one eye instead of two.  
,,What th'fuck are you doing here?'' Nnoitra Jiruga said, almost like he was spitting. His overly long tongue made it hard for him to speak sometimes, a fact which amused Szayel immensely. ,,Why, good morning to you too, Nnoi-kun!'' The scientist quickly analized the Quinta while he dropped the last sarcastic phrase. Some things were just oversized on that man; like his tallness, his mouth, his weapon... At this point the smaller man started to wonder about thing he'd better not tell anyone. Of course, he could ask Tesla about this matters, but his mood wasn't that 'lemonish' that day, rather playful.  
,,You're calling me weird things again.'' Nnoitra said while kicking Tesla in the stomach just for fun.  
,,These so called 'weird things' are titles which express loyalty, friendship or affection... 'kun' is actually used to name male friends''  
,,Could I ask why the fuckin' hell are you using it with me, then?''  
,,Because we're friends and you're male, I assume. If you happen to be not, I sincerely apologize'' the tall man yelled and grabbed Santa Teresa, swinging the weapon towards Szayel, who had a hard time dodging the attack.  
,,Easy, easy! I was just joking! You're obviously a man, Nnoi-san! Even though, I'd appreciate it if you'd try to prove me the fact...'' Tesla made a weird gesture, like he was trying to find something to brush off the blood leaking from his nose. ,,Fuck of, you insane, gay piece of crap!'' But while Nnoitra said this, it was him leaving in the opposite direction from the one he was walking before (followed by Tesla, still in need of a tissue). 


	6. Help (NnoitraSzayel, surprise-surprise!)

# Help (drab) #  
,,You have to help me! I beg you!'' Szayel looked at Sun-sun with his amber puppy-eyes. The fracción thinked a bit, covering her mouth with hands wrapped in overly long sleeves. ,,I don't get you, honestly! Why do you piss him off until he tries to kill you every time you meet him, if you're in love with him? It makes no sense!'' The girl and the... girl-wannabe sat in Halibel's headquarters' common room on a sofa, sipping green tea (the only drink which could be found in Las Noches). ,,That's why I'm asking for your help, I don't know how to reveal my feelings for him; he'd never take me serious after all this!'' Sun-sun sighed.  
,,I'm truly sorry, Pinky, but it's useless. You have no chance. There's no way such a fight-centered idiot would make a lovely couple with a flamboyant homo like you!'' And she left the room.  
Some dimensions away, in Soul Society, Ikkaku and Yumichika sneezed at the same time.


	7. Requests (IchigoRukia)

,,What the hell are you doing up there?'' Ichigo asked. It was a clever question to Rukia, who was somehow halfly frozen into a huge ice tower in the middle of Urahara Shoten's basement training field.  
,,Just shut up and get me down from here!'' she yelled angrily.  
,,Wait... Isn't that your technique?''  
,,STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND GET ME DOWN ALREADY, DAMMIT!'' Rukia was as mad as ever, but she still made the orange haired shinigami giggle, since her downer part was currently inside a block of ice at six meters form earth. Ichigo thought about helping her, but then, suddenly, his sadistic self told him to revenge every time she made him sound like an idiot.  
,,What if I don't?''  
,,If I ever get down from here, I'll kick your ass so hard, you get pregnant!''  
,,As long as you get down...'' Rukia started concentrating her reiatsu, but she didn't achieve anything with that.  
,,Fine. What do you want me to do?'' she sighed.  
,,Maybe you could promise you'll never ever let me see more of your ugly drawings... Or you could move out of my closet and stay in the guest room already... But, there's something I was planning a long time ago...'' Ichigo smirked and flown up to the black haired shinigami girl. When he whispered in her ear the request, Rukia's face turned green, then yellow, then bright red.  
,,WHAT?'' the anger gave her strenght, so she could finally free herself to make a six meters free fall. Not caring about bruises and scratches, the girl started to beat Ichigo's head really hard with the sheath of her zampakuto.  
,,HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO DO SUCH A THING? YOU DEMENTED IDIOT!''  
She left without saying anything more.  
And the boy, aching all over, wondered if it really was that offensive to throw away all the chappy plushies Rukia kept in his bed.


	8. Trash (UlquiorraNnoitra ftw)

# Trash (drab) #  
Ulquiorra would have made a really angry face if he couldn't control himself. He was screwed. Ichimaru was looking for his persimmons, and he was obviously the only one with enough permission to steal them. He hoped that woman enjoyed them, at least. More than he would enjoy the cero he'd get right in his face. He didn't dare to try to resolve the problem, since it could only make things worse. So hefinally concluded that he had to get new persimmons, and the only one able to generate some 'from nowhere' was a certain pink haired scientist.  
Ulquiorra never thought he'd ever ask for the Octava's help, but this was the only way. He silently walked through the corridors which led to the lab then knocked the door.  
,,It's open'' he heard a voice with odd tone from inside. He didn't care; Szayel Aporro Grantz was totally twisted anyway. ,,It's Quarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer'' he said monotonely. ,,I believe I've never seen you...'' said the man who was turning his back to him. His voice sounded cracked, almost suffocated. ,,I need you to do me a favor, which I can repay'' the green eyed man said.  
,,More precisely?'' Szayel turned around and the other could see that his eyes were red. He could bet the Octava have cried, but it was probably the side effect of some kind of drug.  
,,Can you recall some human fruit called 'persimmon'?''  
,,Uh, let's see.. P, p, pineapple, pear, per...persimmon!'' The pink haired man quickly started to browse in a box containing thousands of papers.  
,,Medium-size, orange, slightly elliptic, sweet taste, 70-80% of water... how many do you need?''  
,,Several, like thirty, and could you dry them also?''  
,,Piece of cake!'' Szayel blinked. The Quarta thanked him for everything and left the lab.  
He was right walking towards Grimmjow's rooms when he realized something wasn't quite right. Wasn't Szayel going to ask him something instead?  
He most certainly would.  
Everything worked just as planned. Ulquiorra was able to blame the whole thing on the Sexta Espada's fracción and everyone fell for it.  
The next day he decided he would offer something to Szayel before he could ask first, so he showed up in his lab.  
The vision burnt in his mind. What he just saw proved that he was completely wrong before: the scientist was sobbing like some kind of girl. This didn't make him change his expression, however.  
,,U-Urgiorra?'' Szayel was kind of drowning in his tears (and snot), so he couldn't speak properly. He was half-collapsed, kneeling on the floor. The other man stepped near him, looking down at that pink mess which once could've been called 'hair'.  
,,Something happened?'' Something was going on with Ulquiorra since he met that woman. He felt overly sentimental.  
,,He beat me half dead... And then Sun-sun said I had no chance... And I saw him with that little jerk...'' the Quarta had no idea of what the hell he was talking about; he presumed it was something about Nnoitra, he heard odd rumours recently. He almost jumped up when he felt thin arms around his waist. Szayel was kneeling before him and hugging him, burying his head in the green eyed man's stomach. Ulquiorra didn't know how to deal with the situation. ,,I was just about to ask what you wanted for your services.''  
,,Can I have... a hug or something?'' And the other man hugged him.  
Because he knew the scientist was feeling like the filthiest trash. 


	9. The brush (AizenShinji)

# The brush (drab) #  
,,Why're you following me all the time?'' Shinji asked with his usual pised tone. Aizen adjusted his glasses and smiled softly.  
,,Because you are my captain''  
,,None of the other lieutenants do this. You're twisted.'' The brunette didn't answer. Oh, how much he enjoyed making Hirako Shinji believe he's a jerk! He was the person he liked to fool the most, because it was a challenge. They walked quietly to the captains' meeting room. At the door the blonde made a stop sign with his hand.  
,,You're dismissed'' Aizen nodded and watched as his captain entered the room. When the meeting was over Shinji sighed with annoyance as everyone was leaving. He'd have to see that annoying face. Again. The only thing he hoped was that the lieutenant went far away so he could finally be alone for a while with the excuse he couldn't find him. Unfortunately, the brown haired man was standing right beside the door. ,,How punctual'' ,,To be honest, I was here all the time, Hirako-taichou''  
,,Aren't you doing something other than pissing me off one day, Sosuke?''  
,,I'll do it the day I become a captain'' he smiled. Or when I become the king of Hueco Mundo, he almost added.  
,,Like it's ever going to happen... Tch! Get yourself a life, Sosuke!'' Shinji was trying to show his superiority, which almost made Aizen laugh. His lieutenant was taller, stronger, smarter and probably even more handsome than him, still he kept treating him like a looser. Hirako Shinji's headquarters were just like him: identical to all the other captains', still trying to seem something more, over-decorated with Human World souvenirs.  
,,Why don't you get yourself a date, ne, Sosuke?'' The man tried to start a conversation as he took his captain robe off. ,,I don't have any time with all the paperwork.'' He answered almost innocently.  
,,Why don't you do things like me? I always get time somehow''  
,,Because then no one would do the work'' a hairbrush flew towards Aizen's face, who succesfully dodged it. The object, however, landed on the floor and broke into two pieces.  
,,Shit, now look what you made me do, idiot!'' Shinji collected the remains of his brush.  
,,Let me fix it, taichou!'' ,,I was just about to ORDER you to fix it!'' The brunette took the pieces and easily reunited them. But since he had a playful mood that day, he didn't let the object go when the captain stretched his arm to reach it.  
,,Don't screw around, just give it back, Sosuke, I don't feel like playing your games!''  
,,Why do you need to brush your hair all the time anyway?'' Shinji sighed.  
,,If I tell you, will you give it back?''  
,,Maybe yes, maybe no'' the blonde's face started to go red.  
,,I brush my hair to look good. Happy? Now gimme that damn brush!'' But Aizen kept on holding on the comb tight.  
,,Why do you want to look good, taichou? Is there someone you want to notice you?''  
,,It's none of your friggin' business, nerdface! Now stop annoying me, or else I'll hurt you!'' And since the brown haired lieutenant didn't give the hairbrush back, the captain actually started to punch him in the stomach. But Aizen grabbed his thin wrist, stopping him.  
,,No voilence, taichou! I'll give it back, don't worry!'' Shinji took his hand away with irritation. The man took his hand and placed the object in it. ,,Don't be mad!''  
,,And you, you don't try to be sweet!''  
,,It's really kind of you!'' The captain made a WTF face.  
,,You just said you think I was being sweet!''  
,,WHAT? I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!'' Aizen, ignoring what he just said, leaned really close to him.  
,,It's a pity it isn't me the one whose attention you want to draw... or is it?'' Shinji stepped back, muted by that phrase, turning his back to the other man. This, however, didn't prevent the brunette from whispering in his ear softly from behind.  
,,You wouldn't need to do anything to make me notice you, you know...''  
,,You crazy or something, Sosuke?'' The blonde man said quietly, but strangely he didn't push him away. Thinking back, it would've been better if he did. 


	10. Switching places (NnoitraSzayel)

# Switching places (drab) #  
Szayel spent a plenty of time with his new research. He was trying to figure out something useful for him: how to get laid by Nnoitra. The first way was being Tesla, but the scientist preferred the second; seducement.  
So, how did that work with someone like the Quinta? No one knows. The only thing clear about his sexual life was that he was screwing his fracción to entertain himself, but the rest was a mistery... if there actually was more. Not able to think about any ther way, Szayel sighed. He had to do this. Snatching a hair from Tesla's head wasn't quite hard. Nnoitra would let him beat up the poor thing, because he was sadistic and sometimes the sight was enough for him too. The pink haired man placed the DNA in a liquid then put it in the freezer. An hour later he drank it.  
,,Nnoitra-sama!'' The black haired Espada sighed with annoyance. What did that piece of crap want again?  
,,What is it?''  
,,Quick, Nnoitra-sama! You gotta see this!'' The blond haired boy dragged the tall man by his wrist. They ran through corridors and passageways, when they finally arrived to their destination. It was Szayel's lab obviously.  
,,What did that sick freak do again?'' He had no answer other than a kiss from Tesla who dragged him down (he was too goddamn tall!).  
,,Oh, so you wanted an excuse! Well, fine!'' Nnoitra leaned down to kiss him back. He started to wonder since when was his fracción able to take initiative in anything; or since when he was such an awesome kisser...  
He pulled away with shock in the next second. The one standing in front of him was not Tesla. It was Szayel Aporro Grantz. ,,WHAT THE FUCK?''  
,,Such a harsh reaction, Nnoi-kun!'' The pink haired scientist gripped on the other man's neck more tight. ,,Get off of me, weirdo!'' The Quinta said, trying to release himself without success.  
,,The strange thing is, that you try to screw your fracción without hesitation and after this, you call ME gay.''  
,,Shuddup, you were teasing me, you sneaky bastard!'' Nnoitra yelled.  
,,But you gave in.''  
,,No, that's not what...''  
,,And you enjoyed it.''  
,,That's not true! Shut up!...''  
,,And you would sleep with me if I didn't turn back.''  
,,No way! There's no way I'd do such a thing!''  
,,Come on, admit it! You liked it, I can see it in your eye!'' Szayel pierced the Espada's remaining eye with his gaze. Nnoitra scratched his head with embarrassment.  
,,Well, I might have gotten myself carried away a bit, but that's all 'cause I thought you were Tesla!''  
,,So you're saying you're more attracted by that poor thing than me? Your tastes disappoint me, Nnoi-kun!'' The taller man's face got red when he realized he was not the right one here. ,,I most certainly don't feel anything for that disgraced Tesla! Now stop fucking around and explain me why exactly did you do this!''  
,,Because, Nnoi-kun...'' the scientist wrapped his arms around the other's neck again with a sly smile ,,In fact, you turn me on quite a lot.''  
,,Now, that's unexpected!'' Nnoitra muttered. They stood like that for a while.  
,,You don't seem displeased or anything!'' Szayel stated.  
,,You're fucking annoying, you know...'' the raven haired man pressed his lips to the others. They kissed for about three minutes and they still didn't have enough of it. When the Octava realized this, he thought they better get this thing to the next stage. His hand slid down in some not quite mentionable places on Nnoitra's pants, who growled with pleasure. ,,You're such a bitch, Szayel.''  
,,It was you making me go this far, next time please don't play hard to get!'' The Quinta stopped suddenly.  
,,What did you just say?''  
,,I'm telling you not to play hard to get!'' The smaller man found himself on the ground underneath Nnoitra the next moment.  
,,I think you're misguided about who's the owner and the possession here!''  
The rest wasn't quite, well, public. In the meanwhile Tesla couldn't understand where did his master go. 


	11. Not expected (UlquiorraOrihime)

Not expected

This wasn't expected. This is what Ulquiorra thought when the Woman hugged him so thight he could barely breathe, when he entered her room.

,,Thank you so much for the food, Ulqui-kun! It was really tasty!''

,,There's no need for such enthusiasm, Woman.''

,,Of course there is, Ulqui-kun, you never eve change the tone of your voice!'' Orihime pouted.

,,Might be.''

The girl started walking around the room, daydreaming.

,,I wonder how you sound when you laugh!'' she scratched her head aching for trying to imagine something so improbable.

,,I never did.'' Inoue's eyes widened.

,,Wooow, amazing! You're not telling me you never-ever...''

,,No, I didn't.''

,,But never-ever-ever-ever...''

,,I never once laughed or smiled in my whole life as a hollow.''

,,What about your life as a human?''

The Quarta closed his eyes.

,,I can't remember anything from my human life.'' The girl's eyes suddenly filled with tears running down her blushing cheeks.

,,Did I say something wrong?'' Ulquiorra sounded almost concerned, but he didn't care. His duty was to keep this girl's moral up, and if she was weeping, he was responsible.

,,No... You just... It's so sad! Your human life must have been really painful, so much that you're still can't smile even as an arrancar... And, on top of it, you don't remember it at all! It's just... just...'' the redhead couldn't find the right word before starting to cry again.

,,I'm the worst. I'm here to keep you company and I'm mentally harassing you...'' the fourth Espada said guilty.

,,It's... it's okay, Ulqui-kun! I'm not mad at you! I feel sorry for you!'' Orihime made a small smile wiping her tears off.

,,Nonsense, you can't. You're unable to feel sorry for a hollow. It's impossible. It's just wrong.'' unfortunately, Ulquiorra's logic was again ruining the whole situation.

,,Why are you saying that? I know if I feel sorry or not, duh! Don't pretend to know everything about feelings; I'm aware of what I feel towards who and you don't have to tell me wether I can or not!'' the girl jumped up from the couch where she was sitting before, apparently pissed.

Ulquiorra just stood there and sighed.

Humans. So hard to figure out.


	12. Love letter (IchigoRukia, surprise pair)

Ichigo scratched his head. He always did it when he was confused; and now he really was.

Someone wrote him a love letter.

He made a list of all the people who could've written it. At other times he would've guessed it was Inoue, but now it wasn't a possibility, since Hueco Mundo didn't seem to have a postal network. He looked up all the girls in his mind. He immediately eliminated Chizuru from the list, unless he started to have manboobs... he touched his chest with horror, but fortunately he found nothing.  
So the next person coming to Ichigo's mind was Tatsuki. Then he looked at the letter (which smelled like lilies, by the way) and stated it was _most certainly_ not his childhood friend's work. The other girls in the class weren't personal enough with him.  
There were the shinigami-related people left. He didn't think anyone from Sereitei would write him a letter instead of, dunno, sending a hell's butterfly, and anyway, he didn't meet them enough to make anyone fall in love with him.  
If Yoruichi would want to confess to him, he bet she'd do it personally and naked. The vizards were out of concern too; Hyori would never want to look this ridiculous, and the only thing he knew about Lisa and Mashiro was that the first was a dangerous porn-addict and the second a total airhead who didn't care about anything because she already had power without doing anything to gain it.

Ichigo decided to go through the letter again, so maybe he could get more hints.

_Dear Ichigo!  
I wanted to write this letter a long-long time ago, but unfortunately, the circumstances weren't adaptable. However, some days ago, I managed to get out of my prison for some hours and the first thing I wanted to do was writing down this.  
I love you.  
I know it sounds odd and I know my love for you can never be returned, but I wanted to let you know just to make sure. I was here by your side all the time, and when I wasn't, I missed you horribly. I missed your smell, your heat, your small moans while you sleep... Oh, how I wish you could see and hear yourself in the sleep! You look even cuter than awake...  
I spent a lot of time looking at you, especially in the period around one year ago. I know there were no other possibilities, but you held me so gentle like you never wanted to harm me... Your reiatsu was so strong I never got a scratch, though. I felt free in your hands, you know. You made my real power awake (contrarily to 'that someone' who currently owns me), I felt life flowing through my veins whenever I touched you.  
I wanted to make you understand; you changed my life. I wish I was human too, so that I could change yours too._

_I will love you forever, don't forget me  
Someone who won't reveal her name_

__Ichigo folded the piece of paper. He thought through the evidences hidden in the text. Her prison... Hold her... One year ago... Currently owns her... If she was human too...

The orange haired shinigami shivered. The prison could be the execution tower in Sereitei or the wardrobe, that 'holding' could have happened on a rescue, the current owner must have been Renji, she was a shinigami and also, one year ago...

He could only associate one person with all this.

,,Rukia? Why didn't she tell me about this? Why just now? I thought she told me everything... Well, maybe _this_ certain thing isn't the best topic between us...'' he could almost hear his thoughts as he ran downstairs to look for the raven haired girl.

Rukia was sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate from a mug decorated with Chappy the rabbit. Ichigo ran to her and before she could say anything, he kissed her deeply. She tasted like hot chocolate and cinnamon, which the boy really found delicious. Her beautiful violet eyes widened with surprise. Ichigo felt like he discovered a huge beauty he'd seen all along. Her hair was so silky and smooth; it could've been awesome to use as a pillow. Her skin was white and soft. But when the orange haired shinigami pulled away, she yelled:

,,Ichigo, what was that?!''

,,Err... See, you wrote me that letter...''

,,What are you talking about?'' Ichigo wanted to sink in the ground immediately. But who was the one in love with him that went through almost the same adventures as Rukia, if not her personally? The boy could never guess. He threw the letter away, stating that it only caused problems for him.

* * *

_,,Not fair, now it was HER to get the kiss too!'' Sode no Shirayuki muttered in her sheath. _


	13. What love feels like (ShuuheiKira)

Hisagi Shuuhei was most certainly a caring type. Maybe because of his twisted childhood, maybe just because he was that kind. Anyway, he couldn't stand to see someone in pain, and if he did, he did everything to help. And after the betrayal committed by Aizen and his allies (including Ichimaru Gin) a certain someone seemed to be in serious pain.

There's a confusion when you want to help everyone. You get confused about who is closer to you and who isn't. This was the biggest pain for Hisagi. He didn't even know if he was in love with someone. He desperately tried to see more in people. For example, he proposed to help with Hinamori's longing to Aizen and he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. But after a while, a cold realization came to his mind: those eyes were empty and dull. There was only one person to make them shine, and that person was gone, forever.

He looked around to find other girls. Unohana was too... old... and creepy for him and being with Hisane would mean to have her captain around somehow. Seems like a dumb reason, but the fear of Unohana came before _everything. _Rangiku was not even considered as a possibility; she was older too, and she's already been betrayed by her previous lover. They were good friends also, and Hisagi would never ruin that relationship.  
If he tried anything with Kuchiki Rukia, he'd get stabbed by Renji's, Byakuya's and Ichigo's blade at the same time.

That's when the lieutenant of the ninth squad started to think about his possible gayness. He tried to look at Renji in a different way, but even after the second bottle of sake, he failed at it. He counted all the possibilities, but he couldn't find anyone. His mind stopped a bit thinking of Kira, but he soon rejected the idea; the third squad lieutenant was probably in huge pain because of his former taichou.

Anyway, Hisagi found someone new to help, at least. He decided to find Kira and ask him if he needed something or wanted to have a talk. The blond was currently in the headquarters common room. He sat on a bench, looking at the nothing in front of him, as usual.

,,Um... Hello there!" Hisagi smiled.

,,Good afternoon, Hisagi-san...'' the boy said in the tone of a ghost.

,,Is something troubling you? Wanna talk about it?'' the black haired man asked, sitting next to the other. He felt really awkward; he just asked the worst question ever. Of course something troubled him!

,,That's really kind of you, but I suppose you don't want to listen to all my complaining, Hisagi-san..."

,,Of course I want to, that's why I'm here! Anyway, just call me Shuuhei, okay?''

,,All right... Shuuhei...Well... I don't know how I'm supposed to say it.'' he looked devastated, his eyebrows twitching continuously. Hisagi placed his hand on his trembling one.

,,Just say it, I won't laugh at you! Do you think that's the kind of person I am?''  
he felt thin arms around his neck when he finished the sentence. Kira also started weeping, so the black haried man tried to comfort him by caressing his back.

,,I... I don't understand why he... did that... Maybe because of Aizen... and... what did they have?... I don't know...'' the blond haried lieutenant uttered nonsense phrases; Hisagi only hoped for him to recover.

,,It's all right, Izuru! No one knows why they did it, but you have to get over this! You have to be strong!''

,,I'm... sorry... Hisagi-sa-...Shuuhei... It seems like I'm too weak... I'm not even worthy of the shinigami title'' Hisagi took his shoulders to look into his eyes.

,,If someone's not worthy for that title here, it's Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru! My taichou betrayed us too, but I had to move on! After all you have a lot of kind people here... We have Abarai-san and Iba-san, they would never do such a thing... By the way, do you want to go out drinking tonight? We're gonna have a lot of fun, Kyouraku-san is coming too! He'll buy drinks for everyone... You can't miss the opportunity!''

Kira sniffed and swept away his tears.

,,I'll most certainly be there, Shuuhei! Also... you're very kind with me... Why is that?''

,,I just like helping!'' the black haired male blinked, but it was a semi-lie.  
He was pleased when he walked away. He wondered if it felt like this. In the end, he realized he only had to look for the people who were glad to be helped.

Maybe that's what love feels like.

* * *

**Experimenting with a new pairing... The explanation of why I ship them is rather technical: Renji is with Ichigo or Byakuya and Gin is with Aizen, so these two are the only ones left... They're quite cute actually. Also, my drabs start to turn out oneshots... They keep on getting longer and longer...**


	14. See you (YoruichiSoifon)

# See you (drab) #  
Three men with ninja clothing were striked down by a single hit. Another five collapsed by themselves after something incredebly fast passed by them. Soifon panted. She liked training when it was the exact simulation of a battle and she could actually afford this since she was the captain of the special corps. Nothing could stop her in her favourite pasttime; nothing, except for one thing. She suddenly stopped her attacks by simply knocking out the men around her with one strike.  
,,Yoruichi-sama!'' Soifon's only 'happy face' was the one she made when she saw the Flash Goddess. ,,Yo, Soifon!'' The woman flashstepped to her former servant. ,,May I ask you the reason of your visit?'' The black haired captain asked with sparkling eyes. ,,Um well... Let's discuss it while having a tea, what about it?''  
,,My pleasure! Let's go!'' She always turned all happy and childish around Yoruichi; something the noble daughter couldn't notice simply because she never got to see her other self. She never understood why Soifon's subordinates kept on saying she's all grumpy and angry.  
Some minutes later they were sipping tea in the second squad's headquarters. ,,Such a shame we're having trouble all the time, isn't it, Soifon? We could enjoy this sunny weather instead of chasing after Aizen!'' Yoruichi stated almost amused.  
,,I'm not exactly sure he's the one being chased here... Is it true he kidnapped Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfirend?'' The Flash Goddess laughed.  
,,I think you heard some weird rumours somewhere... They're just friends, trust me'' ,,Really? The girl seems attracted to him; if not, she's most certainly with the quincy'' Soifon acted like she was an expert about this kind of things, which reminded the other woman about the last time she tried to 'ship' her with someone (Urahara Kisuke) and it didn't turn out well. ,,Inoue Orihime seems attracted to the whole world, to be honest.'' ,,True, but according to this, she must have stronger feelings for someone!''  
,,Do you know what I think? In my opinion, she's someone who likes being protected. She's usually the one who gets help, but one day she'll find someone who needs HER help and will change her whole attitude. And that's someone worthy for her to be in love with.'' Yoruichi smiled at the end of this theory. The head of the black ops had to rethink about the whole sentence because her attention was drawn by how the evening sun reflected on the other woman's skin while she was talking.  
,,Do you think I can help you properly even if I'm not always by your side, Yoruichi-sama?'' Soifon asked quickly covering her mouth with a hand realizing what she just said.  
,,Jeez, stop calling me like that! 'Yoruichi' is more than enough! Anyway, what were you saying?''  
,,N-nothing, really...'' the captain said quietly.  
,,Anyway, why did you come to visit me?... Yoruichi?''  
,,Uh, dunno. Maybe I just wanted to see you!'' The Flash Goddess blinked. 


	15. It doesn't matter (UlquiorraOrihime)

# It doesn't matter (drab) #  
,,What is it?'' He asks Orihime with a curious, almost childish tone, if you can even use the word 'tone' for Ulquiorra.  
,,What is a heart?''  
,,Well, you see... Literally it's a muscle in people's chest which pumps blood all over the body...''  
,,So if I, for example, tear up your chest, I will see it?'' The Quarta almost seems interested.  
,,That's not exactly the 'heart' I'm talking about... It has another meaning, it's omething which tells you the right thing to do.''  
,,And when do you use it to decide? Or how do you hear it?'' The Espada's gaze pierces through the girl. ,,It's not like a voice... You just know what to do by yourself. When you do something apparently meaningless or for the sake of someone other than yourself, you use the heart.''  
,,So when I act for the sake of Aizen-sama, I use the heart?'' The man seemed confused.  
,,I suppose he would kill you if you didn't obey him, so that's still your sake, I guess''  
,,That's true... But when do you use it then?''  
,,For example, when I... when I chose who to say goodbye to... well...''  
,,You chose Kurosaki Ichigo because of the heart?'' Ulquiorra interrupted her.

,,Well it's called being in love.'' Orihime said with a painful expression.

,,What is 'being in love'?''  
,,It's like longing to someone... You don't want to lose the person, you want him or her all for yourself, but at the same time you feel longing.'' The girl found it really hard to explain. ,,And you long to Kurosaki Ichigo.'' The Espada tried to use logic even with these matters.  
,,Well yes, kind of...''  
,,Is he 'in love' with you?'' He still pronunciated the expression like something he's not completely sure about.  
,,He isn't... But it doesn't matter if you're really-really in love.''  
,,Isn't it better when you both use the heart that way? I don't get how can a connection work from only one side.''  
,,Well I can hope a least...'' a small cracked smile appeared on Orihime's face.  
Before Ulquiorra could answer anything, a huge noise interrupted the dialogue. An orange haired boy bursted in by making a huge hole on the wall of the Fifth Tower.  
,,Inoue!'' He shouted immediately, when he saw how close they were standing to each other. ,,Let her go! Now!''  
,,I have no order to kill this woman yet; I was only told to protect Las Noches. But you... You're different. My task goes hand in hand with killing you.'' He grabbed his zampakuto while saying this. He thought about everything in the meanwhile. Kurosaki wasn't technically stronger than him, but the woman would help him for sure. He could start by killing Inoue Orihime to take back his lost advantage. But he started wondering if it did matter anymore. Once in his life he decided it didn't.


	16. Thinking about the same (IchigoRukia)

Ichigo silently watched as Rukia packed her stuff in his room. The girl obviously didn't notice him.  
,,Could you tell me what the hell are you doin?"  
,,ICHIGO?'' Rukia gasped, dropping the pile of clothes in her hands.  
,,Yes, it's me genius. Now answer my question.''  
A sad look appeared on the black haired shinigami's face as she collected her shirts from the ground and put them into her backpack.  
,,I guess I'm moving.'' was what she finally said.  
,,_Moving_?! What are you thinking?'' Ichigo slowly shifted his head to one side while making a perplexed face.  
,,I can't live in your closet, you told me too the other day!''  
,,I was mocking you, baka! Now get your stuff back in there!'' the orange haired boy sighed. The girl, however, looked serious.  
,,I meant what I said. I'm gonna move to a deserted house with Renji, everything will be more comfortable this way. I won't be in your way either and we won't have to worry about paying hotels for him.''  
,,You can't be serious... It's cold in the night! And where are you two gonna get food?''  
,,We'll buy some, idiot! Do you think being fed by your sister is the only way of eating?'' their dialogue ended up in a childish argue.

Some hours later Rukia went around the Kurosaki house and told everyone about her leaving. Kon wouldn't let her leg go, so Ichigo had to knock him out and lock him inside a jar. Karin and Yuzu looked very sad and, of course, the boy's father ended up crying like a baby, causing his son to knock him out as well.  
,,It's so impolite of you leaving like this without saying a word!'' Ichigo stated when they finally got back to his room without anyone to bother them. Rukia tried to reply something, but she couldn't find any excuse.  
,,You're right. I'm sorry.''  
,,There's no need to apologize, just stay one more night, okay?'' this ambiguous phrase caused the poor girl to blush like a tomato.  
,,Huh, did I say something?'' the orange haired shinigami asked with embarrassment.  
,,No... Nothing!''

However, instead of combining something which could cause a plenty of trouble, they went out to the roof that evening. It wasn't a pretty night, the clouds covered almost every star and the moon was the only visible thing in the sky, like a huge 'C' looking down on them. It reminded Rukia of the illustration of the hollows' world in her old books back from the shinigamy academy.  
,,The moon looks like the one in Hueco Mundo...'' she stated.  
,,You ever been there?'' Ichigo asked curiously.  
,,No. I just saw pictures of it.'' she said sadly.  
Ichigo closed up in his thoughts. He suddenly started to wonder if Inoue now saw the same scene from wherever she was. He was going to rescue her, no matter what. He imagined the girl's long, orange locks and her big, silver eyes. Then he looked at Rukia. She seemed very different... Even though he couldn't understand the reason of why he was comparing them.  
,,I wonder if Orihime can see the moon in Hueco Mundo...'' the Kuchiki girl suddenly said, surprising the boy sitting next to her.  
,,Oh... I was just thinking about the same thing!'' he said sincerely. After some silence, he decided to add something else.  
,,And sorry for mocking you at Urahara's. I didn't say those things because I wanted you to leave.'' Rukia made a faint smile.  
,,I didn't want to leave either, to be honest. But you know how Renji is... He needs someone who looks after him, especially in the Human world, or else he'll get carried away by his emotions and end up, i don't know, starting pub brawl, or something...'' they both laughed at this; either Ichigo and Rukia were imagining the Red Pineapple picking a fight with a bunch of Real world thugs.

,,I'll be training at Urahara's until I'm ready to rescue Inoue, so be there a lot! I won't be able to see you any other way...'' Ichigo turned serious suddenly.  
,,It's a shame... I just wanted to invite you to Don Kanonji's new show, it'd be fun to go together!''  
,,Oh jeez, nooo...'' Ichigo looked at the sky desperately, while the girl was showing off the traditional Kanonji-laughter.  
,,Easy, I was just joking...'' Ichigo took a relieved breath.  
He didn't expect Rukia to quickly wrap her arms around his neck. The boy hugged her back, even though he felt a bit embarrassed because it looked like she was cuddling into his chest due to her height.  
,,See you.'' Ichigo said, even if he didn't really know if he was ever going to see her again, considering that he planned to leave to Hueco Mundo secretly the next day.

* * *

**Note this: I can only write ANs when I write on the computer and 80% of my drabs come from my tablet, so I can rarely say anything here... Yes, I know, I messed up the whole timeline with this one and it even doesn't go along with the real plot (Rukia and Renji are in SS while Ichigo's leaving originally), but what can I say, I warned you about the random ones, after all... These drabbles are getting horribly long. I think I'll have a shortdrab period now, but I'm not quite sure. **

**Cheers**

**NYE**


	17. Interaction (AizenShinji)

# Interaction (drab) #  
The trainings in the gotei 13 were always tough. Sometimes it was even harder to mantain yourself at a stamina training than fighting, considering that most shinigami ejoyed challenges (except for the third and the fourth squad maybe). It was even harder for me; I couldn't take off my glasses and they always got in the way. In the beginning I used to consume two glasses per week: just one careless move, just one hit taken broke my frames into a thousand pieces. And the reason of why I used them in the trainings too instead of putting them apart saving big amounts of money and energy wasn't my fear of being found out... In fact, I couldn't see a thing without them. I already thought about fixing my eyes with kido, but my glasses were needed to hide my eyes and I was sure that hey would notice if I started wearing fake ones (Hirako Shinji especially, considering that stealing them was one of his favourite pasttimes). If I could see well, my frames would bother me horribly and damage my eyes again.  
As I already mentioned, my captain went all childish when he got his hands on my glasses. I could probably name more than two thousand things he ever asked me instead, the most common were: ,,run around Sereitei with a single fundoshi for half an hour'' or ,,say you're stupid and mean it'', but sometimes he wanted objects too, like my diary (he didn't care I didn't even have one), my only pen or my sake cup. He borrowed these for weeks, sometimes months. The oddest thing he ever asked me was my robe; and since there was no contradicting him, I had to waddle around the training rooms half-naked. It didn't bother me really, but I pretended to, according to the personality I made up for myself. I've just ended a training and was sitting all sweaty and exhausted on the floor with my back at the wall, when Shinji suddenly appeared. He's come to mock me with something, I knew the moment he stepped in the building.  
,,Tired, huh, Sosuke?'' He said my name so many times it made it annoying to even me.  
,,I've been training, taichou.'' I said, still breathing heavily. ,,What kind?'' I was actually surprised he didn't say anything like 'Keep it on, you were just starting to get chubby!' Or 'There's no use, you'd look like a looser even if you had muscles!'  
,,Strenght.'' I answered. He suddenly started poking my left arm.  
,,Nice muscles you got there!'' Well, this wasn't expected.  
,,Thanks... I guess.'' His hand ran over my chest. I almost felt shocked, but I had control over the situation. Seemed like Hirako Shinji was attracted to me... Let it be, then. But if he thinks I'll be all submissive under his will, he'll get a big surprise. ,,Here too.''  
,,It's the minimum for a good fighter'' I said absently. ,,You're friggin' rude, I'm an awesome fighter and I don't have those!'' He pouted and uncovered the upper part of his body to prove the fact. I looked at his slender torso. I decided to react to his careless flirting and brushed his chest with my hand.  
,,I guess you're right, taichou. Such a shame your lieutenant is more toned than you...'' I leaned forward, this scared him a bit. ,,What are you doing, Sosuke?''  
,,Don't act dumb, taichou, it doesn't suit you.'' I pronunced the japanese word for 'captain' with sarcasm. I clearly dominated him the whole time and he knew it. He apparentely tried to react, bending up to me and holding onto my neck.  
Kissing right there was a bad idea, however it didn't matter to Hirako Shinji as long as it was HIS idea. He wanted to dominate badly but I didn't let him. He broke it with a moan, sign of his lack of air. I caught his lips again. Suffocating him like this would be... amusing. Yes, I really got involved with my captain in a stupid way like this. Curled up in the training dojo, in the middle of the afternoon, without even being drunk. He dressed up quickly, looking really confused about his position in our... interaction. But then he said:  
,,We should do this properly tonight, Sosuke!'' Did he want revenge? Or the same thing again? I never got to know; I didn't bother to ask him. As long as someone slep with me, I was the one topping; a rule which can't be changed. 


End file.
